F-35A Lightning
Background The Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II is a family of single-seat, single-engine, fifth-generation multirole fighters under development to perform ground attack, reconnaissance, and air defense missions with stealth capability. The F-35 has three main models; the F-35A is a conventional takeoff and landing variant, the F-35B is a short take-off and vertical-landing variant, and the F-35C is a carrier-based variant. The F-35 is descended from the X-35, the product of the Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) program. It is being designed and built by an aerospace industry team led by Lockheed Martin. The F-35 took its first flight on 15 December 2006. The United States plans to buy 2,443 aircraft. The F-35 variants are intended to provide the bulk of its tactical airpower for the U.S. Air Force, Marine Corps and Navy over the coming decades. JSF development is being principally funded by the United States with additional funding from partners. The partner nations are either NATO members or close U.S. allies. The United Kingdom, Israel, Italy, The Netherlands, Australia, Canada, Norway, Denmark, and Turkey are part of the active development program; Japan has ordered the F-35, while Singapore may also equip their air force with the F-35. South Korea decided to purchase 40 F-35s with deliveries from 2018 to 2021. The F-35 program has experienced a number of cost overruns and developmental delays. The program's delays have come under fire from Congress and some Department of Defense officials. Model Type - F-35A Lightning II (USAF Model) Class - Multi-role Stealth Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 190 Main Body/fuselage 540 Wings (2) 180 ea Tailplanes (2) 120 ea Engines (1) 260 AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22calpistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 1.6+ at high altitude, mach 1.1 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1100km Altitude - 18000m (60000ft) Statistics Height - 4.3m Length - 15.7m Width - 10.7m Weight - 31.8 tons maximum, 13.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× General Electric/Rolls-Royce F136 afterburning turbofan Cost - 83 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-22 25mm gatling gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1500m Damage - 1d4x100+80sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each hardpoint can carry: 1 Heavy HE Bombor 1 HE Bomb or 1 HE air to air missile or 1 Light HE air to air missile or 1 HE Cluster Bomb or 1 Frag Cluster bomb Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Weapon Bays (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each can carry: 1 heavy HE bomb or 1 HE air to ground missile or 2 HE air to air missiles or 1 Frag Cluster bomb or 1 HE Cluster bomb Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 6 ans 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 13 +10% to piloting rolls and negates any sensory or weapon bonuses to strike Systems of Note Radar - Range of 400km. Able to track upto 30 targets, display 20 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 400km Communications System - Direct 500km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 600km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -20% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike References Used Wikipedia